Mina's Journey
by Venus Of Love
Summary: Sailor Moon/Pokemon xover. Mina is on her way to become the best Pokemon Trainer around. But will she be able to with her archrival, Keya? And what about the Pokemon Gym leader, Brock? Could something be going on between them?
1. On My Way To Become A Pokemon Master

Mina's Journey  
  
  
  
A/N: Hey guys!! Ok, I'm going to try to do this. I'm going to make a Sailor Moon/Pokemon crossover with Minako/Brock. Wish me luck ^_-  
  
This fic is going to be dedicated to Michelle Ann cause she rocks!!!! She's my first friend that I made in ff.net and probably the best friend I ever had that I've never even met. ^_^ Dude, she's cool!! You guys should also read her fanfics cause she's really skilled. ^_^ Love ya MA-chan!!!  
  
Mina isn't going to be Sailor Venus at all. In fact there is no such thing as the Sailor Scouts in here. Sorry :_ ; (It's uh... suppose to be a crying face... oh god I need a life) Anyway, Mina lives in the Pokemon world were she tries to become a good Pokemon Trainer. This is going to be a Mina/Brock paring (I know how much you wanted to read one of these M.A.- chan ^_^) Well, enjoy  
  
Disclaimer: As usual, I do not own any Sailor Moon or Pokemon characters.  
  
  
  
~@~@~@~@~  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: On My Way To Become A Pokemon Master  
  
  
  
A couple of hours ago the clouds in the sky became black and the raindrops started to fall.  
  
"Oh great!" Mina whined as she wrapped her yellow jacket over her tightly.  
  
"Why did it have to rain right on the day I'm about to become a Pokemon trainer?"  
  
Mina Aino was on her way to become the best Pokemon trainer a girl could possibly be. She had learned many skills on being one from her mother and she was certain that she could become a Pokemon master if she tried her hardest.  
  
But unluckily, the day she was to begin her journey, it had to rain. Grumbling a bit Mina hugged herself for warmth from the dreary cold air as she ran to look for shelter in the forest.  
  
Tripping over a tree root, her face got covered in mud when landing on the muddy ground. Whipping some off her eyes and mouth she got on her feet again and returned to her search for a dry place.  
  
She smiled when she saw an enormous gap inside a tree trunk. Slipping in slightly, she sat down on the ground and placed her legs in front of her chest. She hugged herself as she laid her chin on her knees.  
  
While she heard the thunder rumbling in the sky and the lightning flashing in the shady forest, Mina thought about her day.  
  
  
  
~Flashback~  
  
  
  
"Mina, wake up. You're going to be late."  
  
Mina opened her eyes slightly when she heard her mother's voice. Sitting up and yawning at the same time she saw her mother walking back and forth in her room getting her bag packed.  
  
"Mom?" she asked groggily as the older women packed in some clothes in the black backpack.  
  
"Hurry up honey. You don't want to be late to see Professor Rowku. Today's the big day!" she said as she smiled from ear to ear.  
  
Mina was slow at first but she then realized what her mother was talking about.  
  
"AAHH!!! I am going to be late!!!" she screamed when she glanced at her stopwatch.  
  
Jumping out of bed and running into the bathroom she turned on the shower and jumped in. (Not literarily.) She quickly took her bath and got out to change into comfortable clothes for her journey. Putting on black shorts and tank top, she had a yellow blouse over it, leaving it open. Mina then held her hair up in a ponytail and placed her black cap on.  
  
"Perfect" she smiled as she saw her reflection in the mirror.  
  
"Mina! Eat your breakfast and then head to Professor Rowku's lab." She heard her mother call from downstairs.  
  
Mina answered, "coming" and dashed out of the room. But she came back again as she picked up her black backpack her mother had packed for her and then ran back down again.  
  
In five minuets, Mina had finished eating her breakfast and ran out of the door to head to the professor's lab.  
  
"Please don't let me be late, please don't let me be late, please don't let me be late" she chanted as she ran towards downtown.  
  
After running four blocks, Mina saw the white building up ahead with a group of people at the entrance.  
  
"God there's a lot of people" she commented to herself when she reached it.  
  
The crowd was mostly adults and fan clubs holding signs up for the trainers.  
  
"Excuse me" she said politely as she moved her way from the crowd and towards the entrance of the lab. She quickly entered when the automatic doors opened for her.  
  
"Ah, Mina, I was wonder what happened to you." Professor Rowku greeted her when she ran up to his office. He was a kind old man with a silver beard and mustache. He had a good posture and he had glasses that would hang from the tip of his nose.  
  
"Sorry I'm late professor." Mina apologized as she plopped on a seat from exhaustion.  
  
"No problem Aino. You're just in time to pick the last two Pokeballs." The old man spoke as he waved his hand towards a table.  
  
Mina instantly got off the chair and went to the table. Seeing two Pokeballs remaining she reached out for the right one. Holding it out in front of her she called out, "Pokeball go."  
  
A ray of red light zapped out of the small hole on the red and white ball and out came a Charmander. It rubbed its eyes as he looked around.  
  
Stars glittered in Mina's blue eyes as she fell in love with the Pokemon immediately.  
  
"Aw, he's so cute!" she squealed as she lunged herself at the red creature and hugged it.  
  
The Pokemon got frightened from shock and used its fire attack at his trainer by accident.  
  
Letting out a cough, the burnt Mina blinked as Professor Rowku scratched his head.  
  
"Wops, he's not suppose to do that" he informed as Mina dusted the ashes away.  
  
"Pathetic" a mean voice rang into the room. Mina and Professor Rowku turned their heads at the door to see a purple haired girl with black and blue clothes on.  
  
"Keya, what are you doing here? I thought you already got your Pokemon." The professor asked when he noticed his niece at the doorway.  
  
"I know. I just came back to see what Aino got for a Pokemon. I wanted to see if it was weak like her." Keya explained as she had her arms crossed in front of her chest and leaned on the wall.  
  
Mina shot her a glare as the purple haired girl just snickered.  
  
"And look at this; Mina Aino got a Charmander for a Pokemon. Very surprising since they're pretty tough. Too worthy for its trainer." She mocked as Mina turned her hands into a fist.  
  
Keya and Mina had been rivals ever since Keya took Mina's ice cream when they were only five. Mina had grown hatred towards the other girl after that when Keya kept bullying her and teasing her.  
  
"Shut up Keya. It surprises me that you're Professor Rowku's niece. He's so kind and your just plain... stupid ..." Minako shot back at Keya.  
  
The other trainer just laughed at her words.  
  
"Is that all you can say Aino?" Keya asked as Mina's blood boiled.  
  
"Well what Pokemon did you get huh?" The blond asked from frustration.  
  
A smirk appeared on Keya pale face as she took out her Pokeball.  
  
"Pokeball, go!" she yelled as her Pokemon came out of the ball and onto the floor.  
  
Keya had gotten a Squirtle for her first Pokemon, a water type.  
  
"I have an idea Aino. Why don't we battle" the professor's niece asked the blond as Mina took a step forward.  
  
"You're on Keya. I hope your fan club left already or they'll see you miserably defeated. Wouldn't want that now would we?" Mina ridiculed as Keya got insulted.  
  
"Hold it right there you two. This is a lab, not a battle ground. Go fight outside." The old professor ordered as the girls obeyed.  
  
Once outside, Mina and Keya had both of their Pokemon's in front of them. The crowd Mina had seen when she first arrived at Professor Rowku's lab had now formed a circle around the two and watched captivatingly.  
  
"Squirtle go!" Keya commanded as she pointed to the red Pokemon for hers to attack.  
  
Squirtle used his water attack as Charmander jumped out of the way. Using his fire attack, Charmander's flames were extinguished by Squirtle's water attack.  
  
'Darn it. Charmander is weak when it comes to battling water Pokemon.' Mina thought grimly as Squirtle shot his water at Charmander again; this time not missing.  
  
Weak from the liquid, Charmander fell unconscious. Mina smacked her head from defeat as Keya made Squirtle enter his Pokeball again.  
  
"Charmander, you ok?" Mina asked, lifting the Pokemon into her arms.  
  
Her rival's shadow towered over her as Mina looked up. Keya's victorious green eye sparkled as she gave her a smirk.  
  
"Well, see what I mean? You are a weakling. And I take it back what I said about Charmander. He's perfect for you. A weak stupid little Pokemon for a ditzy trainer."  
  
Flames burned in Mina's eyes like the flame on Charmander's tail. Without warning, Mina placed her fire Pokemon down and tackled the purple haired girl.  
  
"You witch! How could you say something like that?!!!" The blond screamed at her as she and Keya rolled on the floor fighting.  
  
"Girls, stop it!" Mina heard her mother scream as she ran out of the crowd and towards the two.  
  
Keya's uncle was with her as well. Grabbing Mina off of Keya, Professor Rowku helped Keya to her feet.  
  
"Mina, I'm surprised at you. I raised you better then this" Mina's mom scolded as Mina gave Keya one last daggered stare and then returned to her injured Pokemon.  
  
Picking Charmander up, Mina walked away from the group with her mother quickly fallowing behind.  
  
"Mina?" her mother asked, worried about her daughter's behavior.  
  
"Sorry mom. It's just that she pushed me too far." Mina explained as she looked down at her Charmander.  
  
The young trainer's mother wrapped her arms around her daughters shoulder.  
  
"Don't listen to her darling. She's just trying to make you feel bad." Her mother comforted as Mina just nodded.  
  
"Let's bring your Pokemon to the Poke Center and get him healed." She suggested as she led Mina towards the building not far away.  
  
When Mina was all set to go on her adventure, her mother kissed her on the cheeks and hugged her goodbye. Mina waved bye to her friends from school before she went down the path towards the forest.  
  
"Bye guys. I'll miss you!" Mina called to them before she was out of their sight.  
  
  
  
~End of Flashback~  
  
  
  
Leaning her head on the tree's inside bark, she felt like a failure when she recalled about her lost with Keya.  
  
"I have to get stronger if I ever want to defeat her." Mina said to herself as a lightning struck the sky.  
  
Mina reached at her belt as she unhooked three Pokeballs. She smiled proudly when she remembered how she caught the two Pokemons before the rain had started.  
  
  
  
~Flashback~  
  
  
  
The sky was still light blue as the sun glimmered in the forest. Mina had already wondered in the forest to head for Pewter City.  
  
"Hum... I'm sure I took the right way..." Mina thought as she looked around her surroundings.  
  
She had been walking for a while and her feet were hurting. Sitting down on a bolder she took her cap off and whipped the sweat away from her forehead.  
  
Right when she was about to take out her bottle of water, a Pidgey landed on a tree branch in front of her. A smiled formed on theblon's face as a plan was made in her mind.  
  
Instead of taking out her bottle of water, she took out an empty Pokeball. After getting it out quietly, she took out her only Pokemon, Charmander.  
  
Mina swiftly threw Charmander's Pokeball towards the ground as he came out.  
  
"Get him!" she ordered as he used his fire at the flying Pokemon. Pidgey was too slow to notice what the blond was trying to do and was caught in the flames.  
  
When it died out, a burnt Pidgey lay on the floor as an X was planted on his face. (x_x) A sweat drop fell from Mina's head when she saw her new Pokemon.  
  
"I didn't mean kill him Charmander" she said as Charmander looked at her innocently.  
  
Mina threw the empty Pokeball at Pidgey and captured him. A couple of minuets later a Caterpie crawled out of a bush near Mina's and Charmander's location.  
  
The trainer and its Pokemon both eyed each other as they knew what the other was thinking.  
  
"Go Charmander!" Mina commanded. But she quickly added, "But this time don't kill him!"  
  
Charmander tried to obey as he sent out his flames at the bug Pokemon. As an alternative of trying to be gentle to the Pokemon, Charmander's flame was a small speck of fire as it swallowed up the Pokemon.  
  
When the fire faded Caterpie was on the floor, his eyes an X as well. (x_x)  
  
"Man, we got to watch out with that fire thing of yours" Mina commented as she threw another empty Pokeball at the beaten Caterpie and captured him.  
  
Once she held out her two new Pokemon's Pokeballs, a huge smile spread across her face.  
  
"Hehehe, alright! I have three Pokemons!" Mina cheered as she held out her V pose.  
  
Charmander joined her as well as he held out a peace sign. Mina laughed at her Pokemon's actions but was then distracted when she saw the sun depart. The sky began to change from sky blue to gray/black.  
  
"Looks like a storm is coming. Sorry pal, but you better get back in your Pokeball" she took out Charmander's Pokeball and sent him back in.  
  
Looking at the ball in her hand, Mina smiled.  
  
'Thanks Charmander. We're going to make a great team.'  
  
  
  
~End of Flashback~  
  
  
  
Mina hooked the three Pokeballs back on her belt as she heard the thunder die down and the rain stopping suddenly. She smiled when she saw the sun appear out of the dark clouds again.  
  
Crawling out of the hole in the tree, she stood up and dusted herself. She was still muddy from the fall earlier and her hair was terribly messy. But Mina was determined and ready to continue her journey to Pewter City to battle the gym leader.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
  
  
A/N: That's it for now. Hope you liked it. Sorry for my incorrect spelling and grammar. Hey, I'm working on it. So please review after reading. Thanks ^_^  
  
MA-chan: Don't worry Michelle Ann, Brock will show up in the next chapter. ^_^ 


	2. The Gym Leader, Brock

Mina's Journey  
  
Disclaimer: I'm pretty sure you all know the basics. I don't own any of these characters of Sailor Moon or Pokemon.  
  
Last Chapter: Mina is on her way but it starts to rain. While seeking shelter inside a tree, she ponders on her thoughts of what happened before she went on her way. She lost a battle to Keya and received a Charmander for her first Pokemon. She is able to capture Caterpie and Pidgey also.  
  
A/N: Man, I haven't updates in a long time. I realized this last night and decided to work on this fic. Sorry Michelle Ann.  
  
~@~@~@~@~  
Chapter 2: The Gym Leader, Brock  
The rain had left puddles of water and mud around the forest as Mina kept her pace on the muddy path.  
  
'I need to get cleaned' she thought as she looked at her dirty hands.  
  
The sun had finally come out from the dark clouds and brightened the earth with its warm ray. Mina walked a few more distance when she found a small lake towards the exit of the forest.  
  
A smile spread across her face, feeling an emotion overwhelming her when she first spotted the wide gap of water. Taking off in her black hat instantly and dashing towards the lack, Mina lowered her head and damped it in the cold liquid.  
  
'Wow, its cold' she commented silently as she washed the mud of her cheeks and hands.  
  
Before proceeding, Mina glanced around her surroundings making sure no one was in site. Finding it clear, the blond took her clothes off and jumped in the freezing water, making a big splash.  
  
"Man... it... it's cold..." she shivered as she covered her top with her hands and dunk her head in the water with the rest of her body.  
  
Getting some fresh air again, Mina started taking off the rest of the mud and dirt off her. After washing herself clean, she got out and dried herself with a towel her mother packed for her. Putting her clothes and shoes on again, Mina positioned her cap correctly and went on her way again.  
  
The trees were out of her path as Mina exited the forest. The plain were beautiful as the wind blew softly. Her hair was still damp after taking her not so clean quick bath. She kept in mind that she wasn't able to use her shampoo. Mina decided to take fully clean bath when she reached her apartment.  
  
The sun had started to set already as Mina saw the top buildings of Pewter City in front of her. Sighing with relief from finally finding her destination, she started to jog towards the city.  
  
"Gym Badge, here I come" she said out loud as she reached the entrance of the city.  
  
Mina took out a list of paper that her mother had given her before she left. It was a list where she was suppose to stay in every city. Her mother had already paid for the rents and Mina was free to go as she pleased.  
  
"Good, the hotel is just around the corner form the Gym" Mina noticed as she looked at the Pewter City map.  
  
Folding it back to how she found it and placing it back in her bag, Mina set off to find the hotel.  
  
After asking a person to where the hotel might be located, the eager Pokemon Trainer found the huge hotel. Signing in, she went up to her room and went straight to the bathroom. Mina was finally able to have a decent bath.  
  
Ten minuets later, the soaking wet haired blond came out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her hair and a yellow bathrobe around her body.  
  
"Wow, this place is beautiful" Mina commented as she peered outside of the window.  
  
She had gotten a good room for the sun was on her side of the hotel. The red, orange and yellow glow spread across the sky as the sun was going down slowly.  
  
Mina then turned her eyes towards the Pokemon Gym not too far away from her sight.  
  
"To bad I can't go today to battle that Gym leader. I guess I'll have to battle them tomorrow."  
  
Mina left the window as she resumed to dressing and decided to get a bite to eat. After putting on a black shirt and skirt and putting over a pink jacket, she brought her bag and Pokeballs with her before exiting her room.  
  
Walking down the street, she entered the Pokemon Center to get her Pokemons ready for the big battle tomorrow.  
  
"Hello Nurse Joy" she greeted the pink haired women as she handed her the three Pokeballs.  
  
She had already known that there were thousands of Nurse Joy and Officer Jennys around.  
  
"Hello Miss, I presume you want me to heal your Pokemons" the nurse asked kindly as Mina nodded.  
  
Taking the Pokeballs out of Mina's sight, Nurse Joy went into the backroom leaving Mina. Thinking that it would take awhile, the Pokemon Trainer went to take a seat to read a magazine while waiting.  
  
While Mina found a very interesting page about a legendary Pokemon being seen around, she felt something bump into her leg. Taking her eyes off the magazine and looking down, she saw a small girl near her foot, holding a Pokemon. It looked like a Geodude.  
  
"Oh, hello there" Mina greeted as she smile warmly at the small girl.  
  
The child had brown hair with huge brown eyes. She made the Pokemon enter its Pokeball quickly.  
  
"I'm... I'm sorry... Geodude didn't mean to bump into you." she apologized.  
  
"It's ok, I hardly felt anything anyway. Why don't you sit with me?" the Pokemon Trainer asked, moving aside and patting the empty space for the girl to sit on.  
  
A wide smile spread across the adorable little girl as she hopped on the bench with Mina. The blond guessed she was about eight years of age.  
  
"My name's Sari. What's yours?" the small girl asked as she faced the older girl.  
  
"Mina Aino. Nice to meet you Sari" Mina greeted, shacking the small girl's hand.  
  
"So what are you doing here all alone Sari?" The blond asked out of curiosity.  
  
She was sure she didn't see any grownups around with her. Mina looked around the Pokemon Center to make sure. She turned back to the girl when she heard her sweet voice speak.  
  
"I don't have any parents. But my brother is here to get his Pokemon healed." She answered as Mina was a bit shocked to hear that she had no parents.  
  
"Oh..." was all Mina could say.  
  
"Well where's your brother?" Mina asked another question.  
  
"In the back I think with Nurse Joy. He said he wanted to watch the nurse nurture his Pokemon but I know he only wanted to bother her. He has a crush on her you know. Although he has a crush on all the pretty women he sees around." Sari said talkatively as Mina smiled at her.  
  
The young trainer was certainly enjoying the small girl's company. But their conversation was cut short when they heard a loud bang in the room where Mina saw Nurse Joy go into.  
  
"GET OUT NOW!" a male voce shrieked as Sari and Mina winced as the loud scream.  
  
Soon enough the door opened as a fifteen year old boy was being lead out by the ear by the Pokemon doctor.  
  
"Listen boy. If I see you back here again I will make sure your career is over!" the doctor screamed one final time as he then shut the door behind him.  
  
"Geez" the boy let out as Sari got out of her seat and ran to the boy.  
  
"What happened big brother?" she asked with curiosity.  
  
The boy looked down at is younger sister as he scooped her up in his arms.  
  
"Long story Sari. But to make it short, let's just say I broke some expensive machine." The teenager answered.  
  
"Oh, well I met this really nice pretty lady while I was waiting big brother. Come on and meet her."  
  
The older brother placed Sari on her own two feet as she took hold of his wrist and lead him to Mina's corner of the Pokemon Center. Mina watched as the two were coming her way. She couldn't take her eyes off Sari's brother. She had to admit, he was pretty good looking.  
  
"Brock, I want you to meet Mina Aino." Sari introduced when the two siblings reached the Pokemon Trainer.  
  
"Hello Miss, my you look beautiful today" Brock commented as he fell on his knees and held one of her hand in his.  
  
Mina blushed violently as Sari smacked her forehead.  
  
'Oh not this again. For sure big brother is going to chase her away with his unpleasant manner.' Sari spoke to herself silently as she waited for Mina to smack Brock.  
  
But the most shocking thing happened. Mina just laughed lightly at him.  
  
"Why thank you. You don't looked bad yourself tonight." Mina stated as Brock gave her a dashing smile.  
  
'Hey, maybe I have a chance with this girl' Brock thought as he got off his knees.  
  
'Wow, this has got to go down on history. Big brother was actually accepted with his comments on women.'  
  
The thought swam in Sari's mind as she smiled at Mina. She could tell she was going to like her more and more.  
  
"So Miss Aino, what brings you around here?" Brock asked.  
  
"I'm just getting my Pokemon healed. Got a big date with the Gym Leader tomorrow." Mina answered as Nurse Joy came out of the backroom.  
  
"Miss, your Pokemon are ready." She announced as Mina got out of her chair, said a polite, "excuse me" to the two and went up to the counter.  
  
Brock raised an eyebrow as he watched her. Sari looked up her brother as she understood what was going on.  
  
"Another victim huh brother?" Sari asked as Brock pressed his finger on his lips and said "hush" to her.  
  
Mina took her three Pokeballs from the woman as Nurse Joy explained what they did to her Pokemon.  
  
"We each gave them food and enough energy for their next battle. Hope you enjoy your day."  
  
Mina slightly bowed to her in thanks and went back to the two siblings. Hooking her Pokeballs on her belt, Brock asked, "What did you exactly mean by date?"  
  
Mina looked up at him. "Oh, not that sort of thing. I mean I'm heading to his gym tomorrow and kicking his ass with a Pokemon battle. I'm planning to become the best Pokemon Trainer a girl could possibly be." Mina said with a triumphant smile.  
  
Brock folded his arms across his chest as he said, "I don't know. I think this Gym Leader is the best out there. Besides, he is the first Gym Leader out of the eight badges."  
  
"I guess you're right. I shouldn't take advantage of him... Well anyway, I have to go get something to eat. See yeah you guys later." Mina started walking to the door as she waved bye to them.  
  
She had just sneaked a peek at the clock on the wall and saw that it was getting late. She still had to find a place to ordered food.  
  
"Hey wait Mina, why don't you come eat dinner with us?" Sari asked as she looked up at Brock for approval.  
  
Mina turned to look at Brock too to see if he was ok with it. A smile brightened both of the girls' features when Brock said, "I don't see why not."  
  
"Besides, this will be the perfect time for you and I to get acquainted Miss Aino." Brock said as he again fell to his knees and held both of Mina's hands.  
  
"Knock it off Brock or you'll scare her away!" Sari said as she gently slapped Brock on the head.  
  
Mina laughed at the scene. "Na, it's ok. I really don't mind." She informed as a smile spread Brocks face.  
  
'Cool, I do have a chance with her' he thought as Sari helped him to his feet and led the two teenagers out of the Pokemon Center.  
  
"So where we headed Sari?" Brock asked his sister as she led the way with the two teens in the back.  
  
"Let's go eat in the pizza parlor. I love pizza" Sari cheered.  
  
"Yeah! Pizza's the bomb!" The blond joined in as Brock sweat dropped.  
  
"Ok... I guess Pizza it is. Come on Mina, it's just around the corner." Brock acknowledged.  
  
Mina fallowed the two as they led her to her dinning place. When they entered the pizza parlor, they could smell the delicious pizza cooking in the kitchen.  
  
"May I take your order?" a young man asked the three.  
  
"Go ahead Mina. Order away." Brock said, motioning his hand for her to order first.  
  
'This is my lucky day. I'm with a hot guy, getting my favorite food and made a new friend.' Mina thought as she beamed with glee.  
~@~@~@~@~  
Mina rolled out of her bed as she turned off her alarm clock.  
  
"Today's the big day" Mina chimed as she went into the bathroom to take her morning bath.  
  
"That Boulder Badge is going to be mine" the blond grinned with excitement as she looked at herself in the mirror before brushing her teeth.  
  
She first got her clean black tank top, shorts, hat and yellow jacket ready before going in her bath.  
  
When in the bathtub, Mina thought of her night with Sari and Brock. They were so sweet and very kind to her, even if she was sort of a stranger to them. Brock had even wanted her number. Unfortunately she couldn't give it to him since she didn't have a cell phone yet.  
  
In an hour, Mina was already venturing down the street to look for a café to have her breakfast. To her luck she found one and ordered her meal.  
  
She took a seat next to the window as she ate and read the newspaper she got from the counter. While she was busily eating her bagel, a rush of crowd stormed pass the window as Mina raised her eyebrow.  
  
"What's going on?" Mina thought as she stuffed the rest of her small portion of food left in her mouth and dashed outside of the café.  
  
She saw the crowd running towards the Pokemon Gym up the street. The blond felt a body slamming into her from behind as she bumped into the wall, the other person falling to the ground.  
  
"Oh sorry miss." A boy about her age, fourteen, apologized as he got off the floor quickly and dashed off with the other crowd.  
  
"Wait, excuse me. What's happening?" she asked, grabbing his arm before he went.  
  
"The Gym Leader won another battle with a Pokemon Trainer." The boy answered as Mina soon let him go.  
  
"Wow, this I have to see" Mina noted as she started to join the crowd and darted forward the Pokemon Gym.  
  
But she stopped when she saw a massive crowd blocking the entrance of the Gym.  
  
"All this because of one victory?" Mina asked mainly to herself.  
  
Determined to see more of what was going on, Mina moved her way in the crowd towards the entrance by saying, "Excuse me" and "Sorry"  
  
When she had finally managed to shift around to the Gym door, it opened, slamming into her.  
  
"OWE!" Mina let out as she fall on the floor, rubbing her forehead.  
  
But she quickly stopped when she saw the person exiting the door. The purple haired rival from her hometown, Keya, had just exited the Pokemon Gym.  
  
"Mina Aino?" Keya asked smugly as Mina got up on her feet.  
  
"Keya, what are you doing here?" Mina asked. But she then scolded herself quietly when she noticed it was a stupid question.  
  
"Are you dumb or something? I'm here to get the Boulder Badge." Keya answered arrogantly.  
  
Mina snickered as a small child from the crowd yelled out "Loser!" to Keya.  
  
"I see you didn't succeed." Mina teased as Kaye gave the small child daggered eyes.  
  
"Shut up Aino. If I couldn't defeat that stupid Gym Leader then neither can you!" She shot.  
  
"We'll see about that!" Mina answered as she still held her smirk.  
  
The gym door opened again as a ten year old boy exited.  
  
"If there is anyone else here who wants to battle the Gym Leader please step forward" he announced as he got the crowds' attention.  
  
"Oh wait, me!" Mina said as she stepped up.  
  
Before leaving, Keya gave Mina one last glare. Shoving the blond out of the way, she entered her limo and left the Pokemon Gym. Watching Keya ride off, Mina felt even more strong-minded.  
  
'If Keya wasn't able to defeat this Gym Leader then he must be really good. But then again... if I defeat him then I'm sure I can prove to Keya that I'm not the weak one.' Mina thought.  
  
But she was interrupted as the ten year old boy spoke again.  
  
"Alright Miss. Please fallow me into the gym so we can begin your battle."  
  
Mina positioned her backpack on properly as she felt her Pokeballs to make sure she had them all. She fallowed the boy as the door of the gym closed behind her.  
  
The young child led her to a dark room. Mina's blue eyes tried adjust to the dimness. She was able to only see shapes. She felt the boy's hand hold her as he led her to stand at a particular position.  
  
"What's your name?" he asked as Mina answered with the provided information.  
  
When Mina was all set, she felt the boy leave her and heard his footsteps head to her right.  
  
Then a booming voice rang in her ear.  
  
"Alright! We have Mina Aino, the opponent, challenging The Pewter Gym Leader... Brock Harrison (I Think that's his last name...)!"  
  
Mina eyes went wide when she heard the name. But she couldn't think straight when a bright light snapped opened as its bright ray lightened the room.  
  
Mina squinted her eyes a bit from the brightness but she then had a good view of Brock standing on the opposite side of the arena. His hands folded in front of him and an indomitable look on his face.  
  
But his expression soon changed as he gave her a smile and waved to her.  
  
"Hey Mina!" he called out as Mina was dumfounded.  
TO BE CONTINUED... 


End file.
